1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toys which are capable of reversibly transforming from one configuration to another configuration.
2. Description of Related Art
Toys which transform from one shape to another are well-known in the art. Such toys are attractive because they allow the user to play with and fantasize about the interchangeability of the shapes. Transformable toys usually involve a vehicle such as a car or truck which is manually converted into a different car, truck, airplane or armored vehicle or into a vaguely humanoid robot by manipulating various pivoting or sliding members by hand. Examples of such transformable toys are provided in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,477,999, 4,599,078, 4,623,317, 4,680,018, and 4,750,895. A transformable toy which includes spring elements operable to drive segments of the toy to spring open upon release of a fastener holding the segments in a closed position is provided in U.S. Pat. No. 5,310,378.
There is a continuing need for toys which are capable of stimulating the imagination. Transformable toys are certainly capable of doing so. The present invention provides transformable playsets which are easy to operate and further, provides structural transformation to a degree heretofore unknown.